


Inktober: Sheltered

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Battle, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Like clockwork, Steve and Clint slid toward each other. Steve raised his shield and sheltered himself and Clint from the hail of bullets that rained down from the enemy’s helicopter.Clint and Steve find themselves in a precarious situation.





	Inktober: Sheltered

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166597412473/inktober-sheltered).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Like clockwork, Steve and Clint slid toward each other. Steve raised his shield and sheltered himself and Clint from the hail of bullets that rained down from the enemy’s helicopter. Behind Steve, Clint fired an arrow off at an agent who had come through the stairwell onto the roof.

“Think you can take down this helicopter?” Steve hollered over his shoulder at Clint.

“Can’t.” Clint drew another arrow and fired it at the stairwell where another agent had appeared. The agent managed to fire off a shot, but his bullet missed.

Steve cursed. He considered Sam, but a quick scan of the sky revealed that Falcon was having trouble of his own.

A blue blast fired over Steve’s head at the helicopter and shot it down.

“Hi, Honeys. Sorry, I’m late.” Tony zoomed overhead in his armor. His voice filled the comms. “International travel is a pain.” Tony barreled through the sky toward Sam. “I brought someone else who can help.”

A gunshot went off from another roof. Steve checked his three ‘o clock.

Bucky had set himself up to snipe from the roof one building over and had taken out an agent who had climbed the side of the building to get to Clint and Steve.

Steve gave an acknowledging nod.  He pivoted and joined Clint in facing off against the enemies coming from the stairs.

“So what’s the plan, Cap?” Clint asked.

“We win.”


End file.
